


Claiming Home

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dimpala, Dirty Talk, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Panties, Spanking, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam+Dean+Pink Lace Panties+the Impala=Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/gifts).



> For my Lovelies over on Tumblr

Sam doesn't know how it started when exactly Dean started wearing those sinful looking pink lacey panties but part of him couldn't care less. All he knew was how hard it made him whenever the tops of the panties would show when Dean bent over. Some days it was all he could think about, Dean bent over the back of the Impala wearing nothing but those damn panties with Sam pounding into him with fast hard thrusts. Sam looked over at Dean working on the Impala and made up his mind today Dean was his.

Sam licked his lips as he approached Dean, being as silent as he could be. He grabbed the older man by the hips, leaning against him, his hard cock rubbing against Dean's ass. "Gonna have you," he whispered into Dean's ear, pinning him to the Impala as he undid Dean's pants. Sam ran his hand along Dean's lace covered ass, slapping at the firm mounds gently then reached around to stroke Dean's hard length. "You like that, don't you? Like being treated like the dirty little slut you are."

Dean leaned back into his brother's touches, a moan falling past his lips as Sam's hand wrapped itself around his lace covered cock. He groaned when Sam ordered him to put his hands onto the trunk, but followed the instruction instantly. Within seconds Sam pulled away, but he wasn't gone long, soon Dean felt Sam's hand start to rain smacks down onto his ass, calling Dean his dirty little slut the whole time, the words and the spanking going straight to Dean's hard cock making him moan Sam's name.

After spanking Dean for a while, Sam leaned in, whispering into his ear, "You liked that didn't you? Me making your ass all nice and red. Making you beg for me to stop, to go harder?" Sam wrapped his hand around Dean's still hard cock, enjoying how the older man shuddered as he stroked him through the fabric of his panties. 

"Yes. Damn it, yes. I loved it, loved you doing it, Sam. Please," Dean's plea came in a rough voice, pleading Sam to let him come. 

"Not yet, Dean, I have plans for you." Sam smirked as reached down to grab into Dean's jeans, he knew his brother always carried at least one packet of lube on him and wasn't disappointed. Silently he opened the packet and slicked his fingers. He trailed his unlubed hand down Dean's abused ass, pulling the lacey fabric to the side. Dean moaned under him, hands running over the trunk of the Impala as Sam teased his entrance with slicked fingers, brushing gently, never quite breaching the ring of muscle.

By now Dean was cursing under his breath, and Sam knew he had him exactly where he wanted him. The time for teasing was over, so he slid one slicked finger inside Dean. After a short while he removed the finger, enjoying the frustrated sob that fell from Dean's mouth. "Hey, none of that now, you know I'll take care of you. I'll always take care of my little slut," with those words his finger returned, this time bringing a friend along. 

Dean moaned so prettily as Sam stretched his tight hole. Dean didn't know just how long Sam had been stretching him, but it was too long in his opinion. The next time Sam leaned over to whisper in his ear Dean turned his head and kissed Sam hungrily, telling him without words just how much he needed Sam inside him. 

Sam obviously got the message, pulling back only long enough to undo his own pants and pull his fingers from Dean's tight ass, "I've got you. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit for a week. You like that, don't you baby."

Sam groaned as he slipped into Dean's tight hole, it had been far too long since they had done this. His hands gripped Dean's hips, pulling the older man back to meet every one of Sam's hard thrusts. Sam latched his mouth on Dean's neck, knowing that there would be a mark there, his mark. "That's it, that's a good little slut, take it, take it all. You love this don't you, love me pounding into you where anyone could see. Love my cock buried deep inside you, owning you, making you mine. Mine!"

Dean moaned as Sam fucked him hard. The feeling of being trapped between his beloved brother and the Impala, his cock encased in the lacey fabric of his panties was intoxicating. He had never felt so good before in his life. Sam was thrusting into him like a mad man, all the while calling Dean his little slut, his Baby, claiming Dean, every word driving Dean closer and closer to the edge. Sam shoved him harder against the car, Dean's cock rubbing against the trunk, making him shudder with want.

Sam smiled against Dean's neck, knowing his brother was getting off on this. "Kinky little bitch, aren't you? Just begging for me to fuck you, own you. You want me to make you come in your pretty little panties, don't you, Sweetheart. Make you come all over the back of your beloved car?" 

Dean nodded, not trusting his voice, and let out a groan as Sam's thrusts intensified, each one slamming him harder and harder against the car. He knew he was fucked up, but Dean was loving every minute of it.

Sam knew Dean was close, he knew all the signs, had seen his brother come more times than he could possibly count. His rhythm started to falter as his own orgasm approached, but Sam refused to cum before Dean did. "Come on, Baby," he whispered in Dean's ear, "cum for me. Cum for your baby brother. Cum in those pretty little panties for me." He reached up, brushing his fingers over Dean's nipples the added stimulation all Dean needed to send him over the edge.

Dean threw his head back as he came, his head coming to rest on Sam's shoulder. Sam still thrust within him, almost there but just not quite. Turning his head slightly, he breathed into Sam's ear, "That's it Baby Boy, cum for me, cum in me. Want you to fill me up." 

Sam shuddered, his orgasm hitting him hard and making him collapse against Dean, forcing the older man to rest on the trunk of the Impala. Lazily he nuzzled at Dean's neck muttering all the dirty things he was planning on doing to him.

Dean wasn't quite sure just how long they lay there, Sam's weight pinning him to the car, but it was obviously long enough for Sam to be more than ready for round two. Dean was more than willing to let Sam manhandle him until he was flat on his back on the trunk, legs wrapped around Sam's shoulders, his panties dangling off of one leg, as Sam took him hard and fast. He would never stop loving this, Sam just taking control like this, making Dean his Bitch, making Dean beg for it.

Sam fucked Dean like a mad man, like an addict getting his fix. The feeling of just owning Dean was a powerful one, the knowledge that Dean would allow him to take complete control, allow him to completely use Dean in whatever way Sam saw fit, it sometimes took Sam's breath how much trust Dean had in him. Dean was panting under him, his hard cock bouncing against his stomach with every one of Sam's thrusts. Sam wrapped his hand around Dean, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"You get off on this, don't you?" Dean asked with a moan as Sam's thrusts picked up speed. "Taking me like this over the back of the car. Taking me where anyone could see us." 

Sam grinned down at him, "Mmmm, and you're the little slut who lets me. Lets me use him, make him my dirty little bitch." His hand left Dean's cock, the loss of contact making Dean whine in frustration, and grabbed Dean's hip, "Gonna fuck you hard now, Babe, try and hold on."   
Dean smirked, "Like this?" grabbing his own cock.

Sam swallowed hard, god what his brother did to him. Nothing would ever be as good, as perfect as being with Dean in any way he could be. Most times Dean would be in control, but times like this, when Sam just took Dean, made Sam cum harder than pretty much anything else. And god those panties, that flimsy scrap of lace that Dean had been wearing, seeing those had driven Sam mad with lust, mad with needing to see Dean totally gone, gone for him, just totally blissed out, fucked out, wrecked.

Dean moaned as Sam drove into him hard and fast, Sam's hands on his hips holding him tight enough to bruise. Dean didn't care, this was perfect, more than he could have ever asked for. He knew he never could have asked Sam in words, but they didn't need them, not really. Dean arched into each and every one of Sam's thrusts, his hand stroking himself in time with each one. Both men were panting covered in sweat and cum, but both of them were loving it. "Sammy, please," Dean begged. 

Sam took pity on his brother, twisting his hips in a way he knew would send Dean over the edge. "That's it, that's my dirty little slut. Cum for me, cover us with your cum, Baby. Get it all over us."   
Dean came hard, with a soft chuckle, "God don't you ever shut up, Baby Boy? You have the dirtiest mouth I have ever heard." Sam shuddered above him, his thrusts erratic, panting harshly. "Baby Boy," Dean said again, over and over again, the name dragging Sam's orgasm out of him.

Dean lay holding Sam against his chest, watching as the sun set. He felt a sense of peace he hadn't felt in a very long time. This day had been perfect. He smiled contently, trapped between his beloved Baby and his beloved Baby Boy. He knew that there was nowhere else he'd rather be, but here feeling completely loved. Dean knew his body would be complaining later, but the pain was well worth every single moment he could steal trapped where he was in Sam's arms. This was what life was all about.


End file.
